The described subject matter relates generally to cases for gas turbine engines, and more specifically to those having lubricant passages formed into the cases.
Cases and housings for gas turbine engines are used in different ways to support and protect varying parts of the engine. To ensure circulation and recovery of lubricant for the engine components, feed ports are formed through the case. Oil scavenge ports are typically disposed at a bottom dead center position of the case to maximize the use of gravity in collecting the lubricant and returning it to the main oil system.